Happy Endings
by Kayliem1999
Summary: Just a short one-shot of what Jesse thought during finals. Hope you enjoy! Wrote it in like ten minutes so if it sucks, sorry. Could possibly become a multi-chapter fanfic. Read and Review!


**Just a one shot that I spent like ten mintues on. If it sucks, I'm sorry. All Jesse's POV. **

**I DO NOT own Pitch Perfect!**

* * *

She was standing there in front of me with a blank expression. Like that, we stood there staring each other down with an uncomfortable silence hanging in the air.

"Good luck," she whispered. The expression on her face didn't change.

"Thanks," I said quietly. "You too."

The Trebles walked on the stage with confidence and I stood there waiting. 'Music' echoed through Lincoln center and I walked on stage pretending like I knew what I was doing. Becca watched silently holding her microphone so tightly her knuckles were turning white. But still, he expression stayed blank. I kicked the stand so it was standing and clipped the microphone into place.

The words came off my tongue almost involuntarily. I had been practicing this solo since Bumper had left and the words had been branded into my memory. It was the same with the choreography. It required no effort, I knew them like the back of my hand. Don't get me wrong, I liked being on stage, but my mind was wandering elsewhere. _Beca._

I looked over to see if she was still standing there and I saw the Bellas behind her. However, her expression was no longer nonexistent and she wasn't watching me. She was talkng to Amy and she was smiling.

When Benji started singing, I couldn't help but smile. He actually enjoyed it for real. He was focused on this and he did in fact catch the attention of some of the girls in the audience. And the performance went on with us singing and girls cheering.

Sighing, I walked off the stage with my head facing the ground. Some security guards lead us to a row in the audience and I sat down betweem Donald and Benji. By the time we were all seated, the Bellas were already standing in perfect formation on the stage. Subconciously, my eyes wandered to Beca who blew into the pitchpipe and counted.

Aubery started singing and the rest of the Bellas did the old fashioned hand movements they had always done.

That mousy girl Lilly took over changing the pace of the song drastically. It was a little weird to see the 'new' Bellas start dancing –like real dancing. And then it slowed down again and I rubbed my forehead getting bored quicly. I didn't want to be here, could you blaim me? My ex-whatever it was we were was on stage performing like nothing had happened at all.

Beca's voice filled the room and that's when I recognized what she was singing. Disbelieving, I looked up and saw Beca smiling at me. Still in shock, I looked around as everyone started cheering.

"Oh my god," I whispered.

Beca looked over at me again and a smile grew on my face. Beca smiled at me obviously thrilled that I understood what she was saying.

Slowly, I lifted my arm up and Beca did the same. The rest of the performance sent the crowd into fits of cheers. When they were finished, the Trebles were the first of the audience on their feet. I cheered like an idiot; loud and obnoxious.

"Some one's in love," Donald teased.

Beca walked off the stage smiling like an idiot and I figured the smile on my face was probably identical. She wove her way through the people and stopped when she was standing in front of me.

"Told you," I smirked. "Endings are the best part."

"You're such a weirdo," Beca replied wrapping her arms around my neck.

She pushed her lips against mine and I kissed back with as much force as her. Both Trebles and Bellas cheered. I put my hands on both sides of her waist and the kiss continued until we both pulled away gasping for air.

"I love you," Beca whispered.

"I love you, too," I whispered pressing my forehead against hers.

"I love happy endings," Benji said.

Beca laughed and I kissed her again.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Tell me if you want more. As always, review.**

**Love,**

**Kaylie**

**:)**


End file.
